In the middle of act
by Haruka Takashima
Summary: Luego de un concierto The GazettE se dirige a descansar, pero no todos los integrantes obedecen la orden de quedarse cada uno en una habitación diferente. / Reituki Fic también publicado en Amor Yaoi.


Me encontraba en la habitación de hotel la cual me había sido asignada luego de haber finalizado un emocionante y agotador concierto. Estaba acostado en mi cama viendo hacía el techo con los brazos cruzados detrás de mi cabeza, sin pensar en nada sólo viendo el techo, no tenía sueño a pesar de haber gastado energía horas atrás. Me aburrí de estar sin hacer nada y no poder dormir, así que decidí salir de la habitación a ver si encontraba con qué entrenerme a las 3 de la madrugada.

Iba caminando por el pasillo que llevaba a mi habitación, me dirigía hacía la intersección con los otros pasillos; doble hacía la izquierda, mi vista estaba centrada en el piso, escuché el ruido de una lata cayendo, levanté mi vista y vi a un tipo bajito de espaldas que traía puesta una bata, pantuflas y una toalla atada en su cabeza, se encontraba frente a una maquina expendedora, a pesar de lucir femenino por la toalla se notaba que era un hombre y además su figura me resultaba familiar.

Yo estaba a un metro y medio de distancia del tipo, me dio curiosidad de saber quién era (además que no tenía qué más hacer). Esperé a que el tipo dejara de darme la espalda y empecé a reír hasta que me dolió el estómago, frente a mí tenía a un Ruki con una bata del hotel puesta, la toalla en su cabeza, con una lata de jugo que estoy seguro fue lo que escuché caer y , lo que hizo que riera, con una mascarilla de no-sé-qué que le cubría todo el rostro a excepción de labios y ojos en los cuales podía identificar un brillo de molestia y vergüenza, yo continuaba riendo y tratando de decir algo pero la risa no me dejaba.

-No puede ser -avergonzado- ¿Qué...-interrumpí su pregunta-

-¿Pero qué...-reí- qué es eso? -dije y extendí mi mano, con uno de mis dedos tomé un poco de lo qué sea que tuviese en el rostro, olía a aguacate-

-Oye, deja eso.- trató de alejar mi mano pero yo había tomado esa cosa- Y deja de reír que despertarás a los demás y me verán así. -molesto-

-Dime -inspiré profundo y deje de reír- ¿Qué haces vestido o semi vestido de tal forma a estas horas de la madrugada y con eso en la cara?- apuntando su cara-

-Y-Yo... me dio sed así que salí a c-comprar un jugo, creí que ya todos estaban en su habitación y que nadie me vería. -jugaba con lata entre sus manos y veía hacia abajo, apuesto que si él no tuviese eso en la cara estaría sonrojado, yo reí un poco- ¡Ya deja de reír!

-Pero es gracioso. -dije sonriendo-

-No, no es gracioso. Es vergonzoso que justamente tú hayas sido el que me encontrara de esta forma.- suspiró-

-¿Siempre lo haces?

-¿Qué?- me veía confundido-

-Eso.- apunté su rostro- La mascarilla, es que nunca te la había visto y eso que llevamos 7 meses de noviazgo.

-Ah, es que no me gusta que me vean así y menos si eres tú por eso no la uso cuando te quedas conmigo, ya deja de hacerme hablar sino la mascarilla se arrugará y no hará un buen efecto en mi piel.- eso explica el por qué todo este tiempo tenía el rostro tenso, sin expresión y casi no movía los labios-

-Ah, ok.-alcé una ceja- Si tuvieras a Koron en brazos realmente te verías como toda una diva de Hollywood rondando en los pasillos de un spa.- dije con carente pronunciación en inglés y reí, Ruki frunció el ceño, antes de que me reclamara por decirle diva, hablé- Vamos a tu habitación, no tengo sueño y ya que me topé contigo me distraeré hasta que me canse o te canses.- esa fue una clara insinuación de lo qué quería hacer estando en su habitación.

Ruki elevó una ceja- ¿Sabes por qué se decidió que cada uno tuviese su habitación, no?- asentí.

-Lo sé. Quieren que descansemos y rindamos para el próximo concierto. Al igual que sé que esa decisión fue una perdida de tiempo, saliva y dinero.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- frunció un poco el ceño.

-No frunzas, se te arruga la máscara.-solté una ligera risita-

-Idiota.- sin expresión de nuevo-

-Me refiero- ignoré su insulto- a que la habitación de Kai está a la par de la mía y cuando pasé por ahí escuché unos ruidos extraños, me detuve para preguntarle por eso pero antes de tocar a la puerta escuché claramente un gemido bastante alto de Uruha y me alejé rápido de allí. Por eso lo digo, gastaron para nada en la habitación de Uruha al igual que en la mía, ya que pasaré la noche en la tuya, Ruki.- al decir eso último me acerqué a Ruki tomándolo de la cintura, di un leve beso sobre sus labios, quería profundizar pero con esa cosa en la cara no lo haría, no quiero tener eso en mi paladar además no sé si se pueda comer y no lo descubriré.

-Detesto que me convenzas dándome besos- hizo una mueca con sus labio y di un beso superficial- pero a la vez me gusta.- sonrió- Entremos, ya me hiciste arruinar mi mascarilla.-reí.

Entramos a su habitación que estaba frente a la maquina expendedora, él entró primero dirigiéndose al baño a quitarse esa cosa, yo entré después cerrando la puerta tras de mí y me senté al borde de la cama esperando que saliera del baño. A los 5 minutos salió sin nada en el rostro (amo su rostro sin maquillaje) y sin la toalla en la cabeza dejándome ver su castaño cabello, se dirigió hacía mí, se sentó sobre mis piernas con las suyas a cada lado de las mías.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, rozó sus labios con los míos dando inicio a un beso lento, posé mis manos sobre sus caderas y profundicé el beso, lamí su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para adentrar mi lengua en su boca, iniciando así una batalla entre nuestras lenguas para ver quién dominaba el beso, batalla que gané yo.

-Mmmm... Reita.- adentré una de mis manos en su bata, recorriendo suavemente desde su muslo hasta llegar a su miembro tocándolo sobre la tela de sus bóxers y presionando de vez en cuando.- Mmm...

De su boca deslicé mis labios hacía su cuello, el cual rocé con mi nariz inspirando su olor que tanto me encantaba, luego lo besé, lamí, mordí y marqué a mi antojo durante un rato escuchando los suspiros y suaves gemidos que soltaba de vez en cuando.

Ruki al estar más excitado apartó mis manos de su cuerpo, se levantó de mis piernas y comenzó a quitarse la bata con movimientos lentos y sensuales siguiendo el ritmo de una música inexistente, dejó que la bata resbalara por sus hombros y brazos directo al piso quedando él en boxers; luego se acercó a mi para quitar mi camiseta del pijama y lanzarla a cualquier parte, vi con sorpresa como levantaba y ponía su pie derecho en el centro de mi pecho con la rodilla flexionada y después la estiraba con algo de fuerza empujando mi cuerpo hacía atrás cayendo de espaldas sobre el mullido colchón, bajó un poco mi pantalón del pijama y de un sólo movimiento lo sacó mostrando mi miembro semi erecto, ya que no suelo dormir con ropa interior, Ruki relamió sus labios.

Bajo su pie de nuevo al suelo y subió sobre mi cuerpo gateando como un felino al acecho, mordiéndose los labios de manera sensual, tomó mis labios entre los suyos de manera brusca en un beso apasionado y necesitado. Una de sus manos recorrió desde mi cuello a todo mi torso repartiendo suaves aricias, llegando a mi miembro empezó a masturbarlo de forma lenta ejerciendo un poco de presión en la punta sancádome uno que otro jadeo entre el beso.

Mis manos jugaban con el elástico de sus bóxers hasta quitarlos y lanzarlos quedando ambos en iguales condiciones, rompí el beso quedando nuestros rostros cerca con los labios rozándose. Ruki se sentó en mis caderas con su miembro rozaba el mío en una deliciosa fricción, con una de mis manos tomé ambos miembros y empecé a masturbalos, los jadeos y gemidos se mezclaban al estar a pocos centímetros de los labios contrarios.

-Reita-ah... mmm...

Decidí cambiar de posición, así que solté ambos miembros y hice girar nuestros cuerpos quedando esta vez yo arriba y Ruki recostado en el colchón con la cabeza en las almohadas; me posicioné entre sus piernas friccionando de nuevo nuestros miembros fingiendo embestidas y rozando de vez en cuando su entrada.

Comencé a repartir besos por su pecho, agarré uno de sus pezones entre mis labios, lamí y succioné hasta dejarlo rojizo y erecto, luego dirigí mi boca al otro pezón haciendo lo mismo que con el otro, mientras que una de mis manos estaba cerca de su boca, Ruki había introducido mis dedos lubricandolos con su saliva produciendo un sonido húmedo que me excitaba más.

Dando mordidas y lamidas decidí que ya era suficiente del 'previo', así que me erguí y saqué mis dedos de su boca donde Ruki les dio una última lamida que hizo que me causara escalofríos, viendo con lujuria y deseo, ambos compartimos la misma mirada. Llevé mis dedos a su entrada donde introduje primero uno de manera lenta, moviéndolo en círculos y de adentro hacía afuera; vi que hizo una mueca de incomodidad y presionó las sábanas entre sus manos, estaba bastante estrecho, hace una semana y media que no teníamos relaciones por culpa de los ensayos y conciertos; introduje un segundo dígito y al instante se formo una mueca de dolor en su rostro y lanzó un quejido, yo movía mis dedos en forma de tijera y mi muñeca en semi círculos para dilatar más esas estrechas paredes, con el tercer dígito dentro ya soltaba gemidos de placer, el dolor era mínimo y sus mejillas se tiñeron un rojo intenso de tan bien que se sentía.

El tenerlo extendido sobre la cama con los ojos y boca entrecerrados, con la respiración agitada, mejillas sonrosadas, pidiéndome por más con esa ronca vos por la excitación, empujando sus caderas hacia mis dedos en busca de más contacto y de piernas abiertas permitiendone ver como su pequeño orificio succionaba mis dedos...-relamí mis labios- no aguanté más, cuando al sacar los dedos su sonrosada y dilatada entrada palpitaba ansiosa por tenerme dentro.

Me acomodé mejor entre sus piernas, perfilé mi pene con ese palpitante agujerito y me introduje de una sola estocada, todo mi pene estaba dentro suyo. Al momento que me introduje su respiración se cortó, no le di tiempo a recuperarse y empecé a dar rápidas y certeras embestidas, logrando dar varias veces en su próstata, cambiando sus iniciales gemidos de dolor por gemidos que demostraban todo el placer que sentía.

Sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello y sus piernas mis caderas apegándome más a él haciendo más profundos los embistes. Gemía mi nombre una y otra vez, casi gritándolo, yo gemía y gruñía también su nombre.

-A-ah... Re-Reitah...Rei-ta... Re...ah...ita-ah...más- sentía sus uñas enterrarse en mi espalda.

-R-Ruki- tenía mi cabeza escondida en la curvatura de su hombro y cuello- mmm... estas tan...ah estrecho...mmm... siento como si...ah... me la fueses a arrancar.- mordí su clavícula y aceleré el ritmo.

-Sí ... que rico... Reita... oh...así...justo así-gritó retorciéndose de puro gozo cuando di una estocada especialmente fuerte en su próstata.

De golpe se me ocurrió una idea. Salí de Ruki sin cuidado, ignorando sus quejas por el vacío que sintió; lo moví un poco, haciendo que quedara de costado, apoyado a su diestra y yo me posicioné detrás a sus espaldas. Pasé mi brazo derecho bajo su torso, sosteniéndolo, mi pierna derecha quedó bajo la suya, tomé su pierna izquierda elevándola desde atrás de la rodilla quedando flexionada a su costado, pasé mi pierna izquierda entre la abertura que quedó por la posición y posicioné cerca de su entrada mi pene rojizo, con la venas marcadas y goteando líquido preseminal.

-jadeó- ¿Reita qu-qué...- no lo dejé continuar, me introduje de nuevo en él, iniciando de nuevo un va y ven igual o más acelerado que el anterior.

Al no tener la piernas tan abiertas como antes, sentía como sus paredes interiores estrujaban mi pene aún más, se sentía tan delicioso, caliente y húmedo que al igual que Ruki (desde hace mucho lo había hecho) me entregué por completo al placer, cambiando los suspiros, jadeos y gemidos por gritos incontrolables de placer.

Al tener mi mano derecha por debajo de su torso y cerca de su ombligo, podía sentir como su pene rebotaba con cada fuerte embiste que yo daba a su cuerpo, así que lo agarré y noté lo duro, palpitante y chorreante que se encontraba, lo masturbé al ritmo de los embistes haciendo que gritara aún más si era posible; su mano derecha apresaba las sábanas y otra su mano estaba posada en uno de mis glúteos, en el cual enterraba sus largas uñas y arrastraba su mano hacía mi cadera dejando un camino carmín a lo largo que ardía pero en el acto se sintió bien.

Sentí como su cuerpo se tensó, su pene se puso más rígido y expulsó su esencia en mi mano y su abdomen, dando un último grito que seguro se escuchó a través de la puerta y un poco más, quedando su pene flácido en mi mano.

Al percibir como su interior se contraía y ejercía una presión increíblemente deliciosa sobre mi pene me corrí dentro suyo, dando las últimas embestidas haciendo que un poco de mi esencia saliera y salpicara una parte de mis muslos y sus glúteos.

Me retiré lenta y cuidadosamente de él para evitar lastimarlo, al retirar mi pene más de mi esencia continuaba escurriendo entre sus piernas. Regulé mi respiración que se encontraba agitada por haber realizado tal acto por no sé cuanto tiempo, vi como los hombros de Ruki subían y bajaban lento, supuse que se tranquilizó antes que yo.

Con mi brazo aún bajo él le di la vuelta, con algo de dificultad, hacía mí y una pequeña pero notable sonrisa se pintó en mis labios al ver su rostro tranquilo, sereno y apacible; había caído inconsciente, rendido después de correrse. Estiré mi brazo libre y tomé, del piso la bata que traía puesta Ruki antes de empezar todo, sonreí de lado con satisfacción y procedí a limpiar nuestro cuerpos manchados de nuestra espesa y blanquecina esencia; nos cubrí con las sábanas que estaban arrugadas al pie de la cama.

Viré mi vista hacía el reloj que estaba en la pared frente a mí, en el que dictaba las 5 am, faltaban aproximadamente dos horas para que alguien, ya sea Kai o alguien del STAFF, nos despertara a los demás Gazettos y al venir aquí se llevara una sorpresa al verme salir con Ruki de la que se suponía sólo era su habitación; Líder podría regañarme pero tendría con qué defenderme porque sé que él hizo lo mismo.

Dejo de pensar en lo que dirá Líder y centré en atención en Ruki, que había llamado mi nombre entre sueños y se había abrazado más a mi torso escondiendo su cabeza en mi pecho. Sonrío, es tan lindo y tierno durmiendo que dan ganas de quedarse contemplando su rostro sereno, doy un suave beso en sus rosados labios, acaricio sus lacios y castaños cabellos hasta que el cansancio me vence y caigo en un profundo sueño hasta que a alguien se le ocurra golpear la puerta.


End file.
